User talk:Nisshou/Talk Page Archives II
Archives *I For any old discussions please click on the roman numeral I in the corner, ive archived my talk page because it was getting too long ---- Welcome Welcome to my talk page, wanna ask me something or tell me anything, put it here, and if its a complaint about one of and your not another admin i dont wanna hear it....i only listen to my fellow admins of this site about changes to my pages; anything else go for it, I am Shiratori Cullen and that is all.--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 01:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) reversal please. the site tells me that you recently deleted my page Kale Hyuga. i only just recieved the message today as to why exactly it was still on the deletion list. if you could restore it so that i could make the changes and have it removed from that list i would be much obliged. its one of the few original characters i have left so i would very much like to keep it active rather than lose it. --Sasoririlenyth 21:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ok so may i be allowed to change it to something acceptable?--Sasoririlenyth 21:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) again? hi yeah its me again. you just deleted the page i was working on. literally, it dissapeared while i was editing. ya know the Leon lord of space and time. overpowered is easy to fix. could ya restore it please? --Sasoririlenyth 21:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) holy crap! deletion log says the last hundred deletions were done by YOU. damn. are you just going to random pages or purposely follwing my work. last time i was on you deleted the page i was working on as well? it seems a little prejudiced. or is that just me? --Sasoririlenyth 21:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) 7 Tailed Horned Bettle Hello Fenix would it be possible for my character Nagato Kobayashi to be the host of the 7 tailed Horned bettle since it seems to be vacant at the moment and no one has shown interest in it for a while and my character is from iwagakure and it seems that it need to be filled by a person of the same country as iwagakure, so i ask of u is it possible and if so please do let me know................--Shadow Rage 16:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) would it be possible to reserve the space for i can make the character to fill in the position and he can be from iwagakure and not be a missing nin.....--Shadow Rage 17:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) terms. ok i can see the problem and understand your and the other admins positions. this week happens to be graduation for me and i'm extremely busy with exams and the like. if you could list the pages that need fixing and a very brief explanation as to how then i should have it all done by may 27th. anything not completed or fixed to your and the other admins approval can and should then be deleted. i'll even submit a list of all pages that reference or connect to the unacceptables articles. does that sound like a fair proposal? --Sasoririlenyth 18:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) progress revision of Phero Uchiha is complete. awaiting approval or condemnation from yourself and the other admins.--Sasoririlenyth 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) >_< fine whatever. and just so you know yes i can see the star wars crossovers. but as for bleach and devil may cry and inuyasha and all the other shit you say i've ripped off...fuck off. i don't even watch those animes. i've barely seen an episode apiece of them so don't you dare tell me where my ideas have come from. you don't have the right admin or not. hmmm. interesting. delete all my work...ok. i can see my opinion was correct. but tell me do you and the other admins have the time to chase after my account and fix everything i can screw up? every single day? and i've already been threatened with an IP ban and let me tell you it made me laugh. i log in from a different pc every time i edit an article. theres no way you can block them all. and i could make a new email address every day for a new account every day. how do you surmise to stop me. i think this is gonna be a lot of fun...for me. Ta ta. Rinnegan Can a Rinnegan user have shinra tensei and so on? I remember Konan saying that a rinnegan user is the master of all of the six paths abilities with nagato as the 7th path. So those abilities should come with the Rinnegan?Jet'ikaTalk 14:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ya i dont want all, just the gravity ones and outer path.Jet'ikaTalk 14:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika ! Why did you delete my page?! Auror. plus the great Andrachome 18:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, this wiki really sucks. No offence to anybody though....Auror. plus the great Andrachome 18:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Why did you delete my article? Uh, I didn't get the first infobox message until today, there was something wrong with my server, but you would know that now would you?